Ice Cream Love
by luckhunter
Summary: When Roxas hooks Sora up with one of Axel's co workers from the ice cream stand what will happen? Soriku Akuroku
1. The Park

Brown spiky hair popped out from under the covers and was really the only thing visible of the young Keybearer as his alarm went off. Slowly reaching a tanned arm over, he hit the snooze button for the fifth time that morning. It was Saturday, a cold Saturday in December, and Sora was in no mood to move from his warm covers into the cold afternoon air. That was, until, his blonde equally spiky haired twin decided that the brunette had slept enough.

"Hey you sleepy, no-good, slacker. Wake up!" Roxas called teasingly; obviously bored without his boy toy and being too cold to go out to the beach he was making his twin the plaything till Axel was off work. "Mph mmur mf uph." Came the brunette's still sleepy reply. Sora was, of course, exhausted having Roxas have the room across the hall from the brunette; (Roxas and Axel got it on like bunnies every time the red head spent the night and last night was one of those nights). The brunette got no sleep thanks to there loud…. Voices. Hearing his blonde counter part sigh softly and then plop down on top of him, he felt cozy and began to think of his child hood when Roxas and Sora would cuddle in bed together when they shared a room. Suddenly he felt hot breathe on his ear and shuddered realizing Roxas was whispering something to him and it took a few seconds for the brunette to translate the noises into words.

"If you don't get out of this bed in ten seconds I'll rip these covers off of you." The blonde whispered softly and caringly. It almost seemed like a joke, and Sora took it that way snuggling deeper into his pillow and covers. "1 2 3… 10!" Roxas called, skipping right through the numbers between 3 and 10 and ripping the covers from the brunette's lithe form, making the covers and Sora, who was holding onto the covers, fling from the bed and to the cold hard wood floor.

Yelping loudly as his naked back hit the cold of the hard wood Sora quickly scrambled up and back onto his feet hoping from foot to foot all the way over to his closet putting on his blue and red slippers quickly. "Jerk." Sora muttered under his breathe as he pulled on a sweatshirt and walking back over to his bed sitting down criss cross on the mattress giving Roxas a cold icy glare with his blue eyes.

"Look I get your bored with out your little boy toy but don't you drag me into the boredom with you I might not have anything to do today but that doesn't give you permission to wake me when you please." The brunette scolded his twin and was sure the other wasn't listening at all cause once he was done he's blonde counter part asked sweetly. "Can we go to the park come on please?" Sighing softly Sora put his head in his hands pushing his palms into his eyes thinking for a moment.

"Look Roxas I'm tired we just moved here 5 months ago and I'm still not unpacked why don't you call uhhh Demyx or something." After that statement Sora looked up and frowned seeing Roxas was now putting on his best puppy dog pout face. "No Roxas don't you give me that face I said…" Sora was cut off his Roxas tackled him and proceeded to assault Sora with loving brotherly kisses. "Come on…" As the blonde paused to kiss Sora's check then continued "…Please." Then kissed his other cheek "please." As the blonde went for another kiss Sora put a hand up. "Ok…Ok I'll go happy?" He said and quickly got up walking towards the bathroom to shower.

Coming back into the room with nothing but a towel hanging loosely off his hips Roxas took a moment to look back and admire how hot his twin was and how lucky he was to be able to see this side of him. "Hey blondey my eyes are up here." Sora said with a straight tone and Roxas smirked and looked up then back at the brunette's hips. "Yes they are but your hips are down there." Blushing Sora pointed at his door "O U T" he spelled and then walked over to his closet knowing to well that Roxas wouldn't leave. Pulling on a pair of plaid boxers and then a pair of sky blue skinny jeans the brunette peeked his head outside of his closet and sighed as Roxas waved back with a big smile. Shaking his head the brunette retreated back into the closet pulling on a nice for fitting neon green t-shirt that had the words "Hot Mess" scrolled across the front in bright pink. Walking out of his closet the brunette did a small spin for his twin's amusement and was greeted with a whistle. Waiting till the heat faded from his face the brunette turned and sighed, "Alright Roxas lets go."

Upon arriving at the park the brunette realized just how badly he needed to get out he now felt full of energy as the cool wind blow his hair and the suns heat warmed him just enough. Looking over at his twin the brunette giggled softly realizing that Roxas wasn't one for the cooler weather. "Need a sweater Roxy?" Sora cooed sarcastically calling Roxas the pet name that Axel always used. Rolling his eyes the blonde gave Sora a nice little shove playful but enough to set Sora's balance off. Stumbling back ward Sora felt his ankle hit the concrete lip of the sidewalk and began to fall back. The next part happened so quickly Sora himself couldn't believe it Roxas called out and ran to try and catch his falling twin. Sora closed his eyes bracing for impact only to be greeted by a soft groan and a question it took Sora a moment to down his adrenaline before he made out the question but the voice was silky smooth and nice like a sweet candy on the tongue but only for the ears. Finally the words reach the brunette's brain and he opened his eyes slowly.

"You ok?" The voice asked in the same silky tone as the groan a moment before finally as Sora's eyes began to focus and the first thing he saw was silver hair blowing in the wind shinning from the light of the sun. Then Sora's blue eyes slowly crept over the other male's face he was pale and had a every nice jaw line and his eyes were like a tractor beam looking right into Sora's soul. "Hey ditz you ok?" The voice asked again this time a bit harsher making Sora jump slightly and blush realizing he was just laying in this other Teen's lap.

"I'm sooo sorry." Roxas' voice cut in as he helped his brunette twin up and bowed. Sora was a bit taken by surprise as he was yanked up then forced to bow still trying to look the other male in the eye's he was quiet dashing and Sora could feel his cheeks growing hot. Chuckling softly the silver haired teen stood and stretched walking over to the two his feet crunching on the playground gravel. "Its ok Roxas, so this the twin Axel was telling me about?" Blinking twice Sora looked up at his Twin and gave him a nice punch on the arm. "You jerk trying to set me up now?" The brunette asked obviously quiet offended and well in obvious disbelief that Roxas had gotten his taste so on the dot. The silver haired teen wore a pair of baggy jeans but not to baggy just enough to hang on his hips and a black t-shirt with some band name written on it. As his ocean blue's meet back up with the taller male's sea foam greens he blushed furiously and looked away. Rubbing his arm still Roxas smiled.

"Yeah this is Sora and Sora that's Riku Axel's co worker so play nice." Roxas winked and smiled starting to walk away Sora reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders making the blonde flail for a moment before he turned and looked his twin in the eyes. "Don't you leave." The brunette hissed softly.

Laughing softly Riku stood and watched the two twins that Axel had described spot on suddenly they both spun on him and pointed at him a type of questioning anger in there eyes. "Whats so funny?" The twins asked in the same tone and the voice's made a harmony. Now clutching his sides Riku began to heave with laughter they were to cute and reacted exactly like Axel said they would.

* * *

Review please another chapter on the way shortly


	2. The Kiss

Sora awoke to the groans of his blonde haired twin who had left his door open in this fine hour of the morning of six and was obviously with Axel. How could Sora tell? Well the creek of the bed was one and the way that Roxas was groaning was the other. Sitting up the brunette ran a hand through his sleep matted hair and hugged his knees thinking and listening to the noises across the hall unwillingly but he didn't want to ruin there bouncy bed game they only got to play sometimes well that wasn't true. Axel was almost always over doing Roxas or they were making out Sora wondered when they had time to talk about things going on in there lives when there tongues were always in the others mouth.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts the brunette swung his legs out of bed and put his feet on the ground bracing for the cold floor to find that his foot connected with a warm fleshy surface. Sora quickly pulled his foot back under the covers as a shirtless Riku stirred and sat up slowly rubbing his sleep messed hair and looked around the room seeming to try and remember what had happened. Before he laid his sea green gaze on Sora and smiled a devious look in his eyes as the silver haired teen crawled into the bed with Sora. Allowing his lithe for to hide under the covers Sora quickly grabbed a pillow from under his head and gave the sliver haired teen a swift whack. Though Sora was small and quiet skinny the brunette had quit the pillow swing from years of practice against Roxas so when the pillow connected with it's target it sent Riku over the edge of the bed and back on to the floor. Sitting up again the brunette allowed his blue-eyed gaze to watch the form on the floor, which sat up slowly and rubbed its jaw.

"Jeez kid you hit hard with that pillow what do you got in there bricks?" he asked laughing softly and standing back up his bare feet making a small slap noise as he walked back over to the bed leaning down close to Sora, Riku pinned the boys hands up above him with one of his own and smiled. "Now your gonna have to kiss it better." The sliver haired teen smiled and Sora countered by sticking his tonnage out (yeah real mature for a senior in high school) "You best be wary where you stick that." Riku said softly in a very dangerous tone as he closed the gap quickly biting Sora's tonnage softly but hard enough to have the brunette moan softly then wiggle to try and get away. Riku smiled at the boys feeble struggles and then full on kissed him. Sora was a bit stunned when he was full on kissed by the other male and pulled away quickly finally getting his hands free he shoved the sliver haired teen back and slapped him across the face. The brunette's own face was flushed and he was panting softly but that didn't change the fact that he was angry well beyond angry the brunette was pissed. Getting up he flipped the covers off of himself grabbed his sweat shirt and slippers and stormed down the hall then down stairs to make breakfast. See Sora wasn't as mad at Riku as he was mad at himself for liking the kiss he wanted his relationship with anyone to be more then what Roxas and Axel did which was kiss and well get it on. Sighing softly the brunette laid his head on the cold marble of the kitchen counter and let the wave of chill wash through his body letting his mind and heart race slow so he could think and get he's head on straight. Lifting his forehead from the counter Sora exhaled a breath he was unaware of himself holding and began to walk about the kitchen gathering things to make some breakfast burritos. Putting the pan on the stove Sora wrapped an apron around himself to be greeted by a whistle.

"I don't think I've eve seen an apron look so good." Sora spun and was half way through the arm motion to throw his spatula when he realized it was Roxas and stopped half running Sora gave his blonde twin a hug and didn't let go. "What's up Sora?" Roxas asked obviously worried about his twin. "He kissed me." Came the brunettes reply to be greeted by a laugh one Sora knew to well it was Axel.


End file.
